The End
by Kikinaki
Summary: Takes place after MGS2. How a scientist can overcome a legendary soldier.


All the events went straight Snakes head. The terrible truth of his country, the Patriots. The new Metal Gear, Arsenal Gear, crashing into Manhattan. The death of ex-president George Sears aka Solidus Snake, his "brother". Liquid being alive in Ocelots mind whos after the Patriots for an unknown reason. At least he and Snake share the same goal. Finding out about the S3 plan, how they were lured into the Big Shell. After all those things he and Otacon did get a new ally to fight the evil: Raiden. Snake did thought that Raiden was weak, but when he killed Solidus after a long sword fight, he then knew he was in their league.

After leaving Raiden, Snake and Otacon met up at the end of the street.

" I guess we earned a long rest," Otacon said with a deep relief

" You can say that so," Snake answered.

They went to their car that was nearby and opened the doors. Otacon was driving, because Snake was really exhausted, ever as before. As Otacon drives the car, Snake besides him watchs out of his carwindow. He saw all of those people unknowingly going on with their lives. The secrets that their nation kept from them would be soon revealed, he knew. Secrets don't last forever, eventually the Patriots would be overrun. But that would be wrong. It would cause global chaos that eventually will bring a dark periode of wars and depression. Just like how his father wanted to be.

Otacon searched in his pocket the key to open the door, but he couldn't find it. After minutes of searching he decided to ask the keys from Snake.

" Can i borrow yours?" He asked.

" Of course." Snake replied.

Snake reached his hands to his bandanna, loosed a little bit up and toke the keys that was attached to the inside of his bandanna. " That is a weird place to keep it," Otacon thought, but he decided not to ask Snake.

As soon as Otacon opened the door, Snake felt a great boulder lifting away from his shoulders. They were finally home. After days of hard working, they really needed time to rest.

" I'm gonna lie down a bit, don't disturb me, " Snake said with a high tone against Otacon.

" Sure," Otacon murmured.

Snake went to the living-room where the sofa and a few furnitures were standing. The room was somewhat empty. They didn't have the time to decorate or add some things to the room. They were always on the run. Countless buildings were destroyed because of them. They couldn't stay at a place for long. After a few days, they had to move on to another place. Snake didn't like that, but that is the way he chosen back in the days: Running away like terrorists from the authorities.

" Finally, at last home sweet home," Snake said with a smile to himself. He went to the sofa to lie down a bit. He putted his head down along with his body on the sofa. His gear was a little bit in the way, but Snake couldn't care about that at the time. After a few minutes staring at the white blank wall, he suddenly felt his heart beating faster. Faster than usual. His vains started to boil his blood. His head figurative cracking into two pieces. His whole body started to disfunction. This was oddly familiar. Snake couldn't withstand the pain, it was much worser than Ocelots tortures. Snake felt on his face to the ground and tried to call his friend.

" Otacon, quick, help me!"

No sound came from the other side of the house. No Otacon come running to help Snake. At an instant, Snake stopped struggling against his internal attacks and gave up.

At the time, Otacon was watching his female neighbour from the balcony. A blue-eyed young blond woman, around her twenties and a great body which Otacon cause a few wet dreams. He was really in love with her, but he didn't even met her once. Always secretly watching her. Otacon was always a shy man and always will be.

" To bad she isn't my girl," Otacon said with a dissapointing voice.

Otacon went inside to look up what Snakes doing. He know he must be quiet when Snake is resting. One time Snake was so mad he threw his knife right passing Otacons head, because he disturbed his sleep. Snake later apologised, but Otacon still didn't forgive him about that.

Slowly he walked towards the living-room where he certainly knew Snake was sleeping. After opening the door, he saw Snake lying motionless on the ground.

" Oh, my God," Otacon screamed.

He went quickly to his friend to turn him around and tried to look if he's well. He tried to feel his pulse, but he felt nothing. Snakes body was long-time cold. He reached his ear to Snakes chest and then Otacon began to cry. He couldn't feel anything. His legendary friend was dead.

" No, not now. Why did you take him away, why? " Otacon said furiously and tears coming from his eyes. He hit the ground with his knuckles untill it started to bleed. He really griefed about the loss.

" Why did you have to go away, Snake. We had so much time to save the world. But it isn't your fault, it was all because off her. God damn you.... Naomi!!!


End file.
